Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of multi-party party communication, and more specifically, to the real-time synchronization, aggregation, and analysis of communication among multiple parties.
Description of the Related Art
As technological advances allow for greater simultaneous communication capabilities among parties that are not co-located, the need for the real-time analysis of communication data is increasing. Generally, for simultaneous communication (referred to herein as a “conversation”), each participant communicates using a communication device, such as a phone, a computer, a mobile device, and the like. In a typical communication setting, each participant may be located remotely from other participants, and may communicate using a different type of device than other participants. The ability to gather, synchronize, and analyze communication data in such a communication setting is hindered by the remoteness of the participants with respect to each other, and by the lack of a uniform communication device among the participants. In addition, conversations are in constant flux, with changes in topic, varying participation levels, and changes in participants occurring in real-time.